marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan
Morrigan Aensland is a succubus video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japanese region). She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Felicia and Hsien-Ko, and is the game's lead female character. Backstory Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games, as well as various media, show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as use them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since, despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. Morrigan is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S-Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Appearance Morrigan can be noted for her long green hair, her arousing clothing, and her wings. After all, as a succubus, she lives to feed off men by seducing them. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and moderate breasts that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. Gameplay Morrigan has moves based primarily on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Morrigan's Darkness Illusion was the first super move to use the button press sequence (LP, LP, F, LK, HP) that is now commonly associated with the Shun Goku Satsu. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan gains a more distinct style of fighting. She has plenty of options in the air, unlike Ryu or Ken, and is significantly faster than Ryu or Ken. One of the many running jokes (and points of criticism) among fans is that she has had the exact same sprite set as far as Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) as she did in the original Darkstalkers (1994). Her sprites look especially out of place in the Capcom vs. SNK series as they gain a black outline in the borders. Obviously, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan has a new character model in 3D. Special Attacks *'Soul Fist:' Morrigan's ranged attack that projects from her hands. The projectile is composed of a huge snake skull that is surrounded by an aura as it travels. On the ground, the light and medium versions are fired straight across the screen, and the hard version is fired at an upward 45-degree angle. In the air, the light and medium versions are fired at a downward 45-degree angle, and the hard version is fired straight across. *Soul Drain: Similar in appearance to Soul Fist aside from the bats that travel alongside the attack. It releases and travels slower than Soul Fist. As the attack connects, a portion of the enemy's HC Gauge is drained and the bats return to Morrigan raising her HC Gauge with the amount drained. *'Shadow Blade:' Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. This move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. The light, medium and hard versions of this move determine the number of hits. *'Vector Drain:' Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. *'Shell Kick:' Morrigan jumps in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet. In previous Vs. games, this move used to have a quarter-circle back motion. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, this move is reduced to the Special button. *'Flight:' Morrigan hovers in the air with a pink aura. Several bats fly around her until her flight ends. *'Splash Libido: '''Morrigan opens her arms sidewards as her wings sprout multiple arrow-headed attacks that spear her enemies. This attack is also used for Morrigan's Snapback attack. *'Deep Crescendo :' Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel. *'Dark Harmonizer:' This is an attack of Morrigan's that is an assist only move in MvC3. Morrigan blows a kiss to her teammate, and when it connects, you gain an extra 30% to your hyper meter. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Soul Eraser (Level 1):' Morrigan's bats combine into a large laser cannon which Morrigan uses to blast her opponent. You can mash the attack buttons to increase the damage of this attack. This attack is replaced by Finishing Shower in the Vs. games after MvC2. *'Finishing Shower (Level 1):' Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent from her wings, which can be guided to a certain degree using the joystick. In Marvel vs. Capcom, this attack could only be used in Lilith mode. *'Silhouette Blade/Shadow Servant (Level 1):' A wave-based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent. This attack hits the opponent off the ground. In the last two Vs. games, Lilith appeared as part of the attack animation. This attack was renamed in MvC3. *'Astral Vision (Level 1):' A double appears on the other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. This was one of Morrigan's EX Specials in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and her Dark Force power in Vampire Savior. *'Darkness Illusion (Level 1/3):' Morrigan's signature attack. She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her, finishing the move by doing a greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing the opponent to the ground. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom instead of a mirror image of Morrigan, Lilith appeared on the opponent's opposite side during the attack. In Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2, this was a Level 1 Hyper and did less damage, but still was powerful. *'Eternal Slumber (Level 3):' Morrigan's level 3 hyper combo from Marvel vs. Capcom, Morrigan and Lilith will throw a heart out (the heart travels full screen but can be stopped by projectiles, and is unblockable). If the heart hits the opponent, Morrigan will treat the opponent to a special closed curtains performance which deals a large amount of damage. This attack was only in the first Marvel vs. Capcom, and Morrigan never used it ever since. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.H and j.S priority has been slightly increased. * Increased frame advantage after all her throws. * Increased damage of Soul Fist. * Increased untechable time on a normal Soul Fist hit, but time decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Soul Drain." (New ES version of Soul Fist) * Decreased total frames for Flight. * Additional hits can be added to Finishing Shower through rapid buttons presses. Theme Songs This is a remix of Morrigan's theme song from ''Darkstalkers Revenge in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Trailer Special Quotes Gallery Morriganmvc.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Morrigan-marvel.JPG|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Morrigan_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork mvc3 morrigan & ironman.jpg|Morrigan & Iron Man Colors31.JPG|Morrigan alternate colors in UMvC3 76bf5676b4321df440fed871b38fcd30.jpg|Morrigan's Casual DLC costume e3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|Morrigan Winning Pose. s_morrigan00_bm_nomip_s_morrigan00_bm_nomipout.png|Morrigan Full Victory Pose 395545_243006789113543_143032932444263_565691_230110047_n.jpg|Morrigan Aensland Wallpaper. morrigan 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 morrigan 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Marvel_vs_Capcom_2_New_Age_of_Heroes_Morrigan_02.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Versus and Hyper Combo Picture Sprites Trivia *Morrigan has alternate color schemes based off her original 2P alt. (Blonde Morrigan) plus 2 originals. For Ultimate, she gets color schemes based off Lilith and her Vampire Savior all Kick white/black color scheme. Her Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is one of the costumes she changes into in several of her win poses in her source series (white shirt and red pants). *Likely, her quip against Dante ("Well now, aren't you a handsome devil.") may be one to Nevan from the third Devil May Cry, another succubus who described him in much the same way. *Morrigan's ending in the first Marvel vs. Capcom has her and Ryu playing Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, a Super-Deformed Street Fighter-related game whose title pokes fun at the various pseudo-sequels of Street Fighter II; it also featured characters from Darkstalkers and Cyberbots, Morrigan included. *She was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *She is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. *Morrigan's victory quote to Tron and X-23 throw them off as underaged children who should be "Sleeping at this hour". *Her after-match win quote to X-23 says "Such a pure and chaste spirit. Oh, the ways in which I could corrupt you..." further demonstrating her ability to sense the feeling of individuals. *Arthur, Thor, Hawkeye, and Ghost Rider are the only men whose special conversations throw off Morrigan's seduction for not working. *Morrigan seems to be attracted to Shuma Gorath's "strong" tentacles, saying that she "...hopes the party's just getting started". *Morrigan could possibly be taken from the Irish mythological figure. *Since Morrigan feeds from men's lust, it shows that she can sense the lust feeling from people and other kinds of emotions. Her pre-fight quote to Magneto tells him "Allow me to help release your hate." showing that she can sense his anger and wants to get rid of it by filling it up with lust. *Morrigan was shown alongside Iron Man, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Morrigan's case, she is a succubus, a demon who feeds off the lust of any males who fall to her seductions. *Based on her Win Quote after defeating Ghost Rider, she appears to have some immunity to the psychological effects of the Penance Stare. *The winning screen in UMvC3 for Morrigan depicts her lying on her stomach on a bunch of bats, similar to her sister Lilith's winning pose from Darkstalkers 3. *Based on her post-fight interaction with Wolverine (as well as his ending, where they meet at a strip club), she appears infatuated with him. *If one looks closely at Eternal Slumber, Morrigan's Level 3 in Marvel vs. Capcom, it can be seen that technically she isn't attacking her opponent, she is "Making Love" with him/her. However, this is logic, since Morrigan steals souls by this way. *Originally when used alongside Hiryu's Wall Cling special, Morrigan's Astral Vision could lead to a glitch which tended to mess with Hiryu's movement and consequently allow Morrigan to walk backward off screen. With proper movement on Hiryu's part, a humorous glitch would occur wherein the player's team would be facing the camera, could walk into it and snap back into place when the D-pad is let go of, or even perform special moves into the camera, amongst other things. The glitch has since been fixed. Also See Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Morrigan's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Morrigan Category:Shoto Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Speed Up Category:MvCO Category:Zoning Characters Category:MVC:I Characters